GOOD BYE MY LOVE
by Yun Ning Yuni
Summary: saat duo Eunhae melakonkan sebuah drama picisan/ bad summary/ langsung baca aja, maaf kalo cerita kali ini sangat absurd/cast HyukHae DLDR.


_**Title : GOOD BYE MY LOVE**_

 _ **Main cast : LEE DONG HAE, LEE HYUKJAE**_

 _ **Genre : Komedi Romantis**_

 _ **Rate : Aman Untuk Segala Umur**_

 _ **Leght : OneShoot**_

Ini ff sebenernya tidak sengaja karena ide nya pun dadakan, dan langsung aku tuang aja di selembar kerta, mungkin agak aneh alurnya karena dadakan dan tanpa persiapan apapun saat menulis ini. Jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai aku minta maaf dan ini adalah ff EunHae pertama ku. Jadi mohon masukan dan saran dari para senior Author terutama untuk EHS (*bow)..

Happy Reading...

Tidak bertahan lama...

Ini tidak akan bertahan lama, dan Ia tahu itu sejak awal. Namun Ia memaksakan untuk tetap menjalani ini. Bukan karena apa, tapi demi sosok yang sekarang ada di hadapannya saat inilah yang membuatnya akhirnya mengesampingkan prinsipnya. Dan karena sosok di hadapannya saat ini yang selalu menyakinkan untuk mencoba menjalani apa yang sebenarnya tak dia inginkan.

Bagaiman dirinya tega saat dengan tatapan memelas bak anjing yang terbuang, serta sorot mata yang selalu berbinar kaca saat menatapnya. Membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak menuruti dan mengiyakan setiap permohonan yang senantiasa meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis nan menggoda itu.

Meskipun Ia sosok yang selalu memegang teguh prinsip. Tapi sekuat apapun dirinya bertahan dengan segala keegoisannya, semua itu akan langsung luruh hanya dengan tatapan memelas milik sosok namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Dan lihat lah sekarang, apa yang dia takutkan kini nyata terjadi. Gelombang dan riak masalah itu kian menghimpit mereka. Memang saat awal hubungan itu terjalin semua terasa sangat indah dan menyenangkan dan berjalan tanpa adanya hambatan diantara keduanya. Namun seiring waktu yang terus berjalan semua itu kini menjadi rumit dan sangat menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

Dan hatinya kian terasa sakit setiap kali melihat kekasihnya itu meneteskan air mata. Dan itu tak pernah sekalipun ia inginkan. Sama sekali tak ingin dirinya menyakiti hati orang yang dia cintai. Sekecil apapun rasa sakit.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, hampir setiap saat mata teduh itu meneteskan airmata. Mendapati apa yang selalu membuatnya terluka karena kesalaha pahaman yang kadang terjadi di antara keduanya. Meski ia tahu ini adalah hasil yang harus ia terima tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika rasa nya akan sesakit ini.

Betapa ia telah gagal menjaga apa yang dulu sempat ia yakini bahwa sekecil apapun masalah yang datang menghadang mereka akan mampu mengatasi itu. Namun lihatlah kini... kekasihnya selalu saja menangis dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

" tidak bisakah kita memperbaiki semua ini dan memulainya lagi dari awal?" tanyanya di sela derai tangis yang menghiasi wajah bak malaikat itu.

" mianhae... jeongmal mian..." ucapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

" Hyukie, aku mohon... aku... aku tak bisa jika kau tak ada disamping ku... aku..."

" Hae" belum selesai kalimat itu terucap sosok yang tadi di panggil Hyuk – HyukJae- langsung memotong kalimat sosok yang tadi di panggilnya Hae – DongHae –

" ku harap kau bisa mengerti, kita tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ini semua" katanya dengan lembut bermaksud membujuk.

" tapi..." Donghae mencoba memberanikan diri mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk.

" tidak kah kau tahu, semua ini hanya akan membuat mu semakin terluka!" bentak HyukJae akhirnya. Meskipun tak ada maksud seperti itu, tapi melihat DongHae yang tak juga menghiraukan penjelasannya HyukJae terpaksa membentak pemuda bersurai brunett yang ada di depannya.

Sementara DongHae seketika tersentak menatap HyukJae, dan tak lama mata teduh itu pun tampak akan menumpahkan tumpukan liquit bening di kedua matanya. DongHae benar-benar tak menyangka Hyukjae akan berani berteriak di depannya seperti tadi. Karena ia tahu selama ini semarah apapun HyukJae dia tidak pernah sekalipun membentak atau berteriak.

Perlahan namun pasti DongHae menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak berani terlalu lama menatap kedua manik HyukJae. Donghae takut memandang wajah penuh amarah itu. Tak tahu kau kau Hae, jika wajah itu kini tampak sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak membentak DongHae adalah hal tersulit ia lakukan. Jangankan membentak menunjukkan kemarahan saja HyukJae tak ingin.

Apalagi melihat bahu itu tampak berguncang karena tangis, kian membuat hati HyukJae menjerit penuh rasa sakit. Tapi HyukJae harus melakukan itu karena ini semua juga demi DongHae sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidup HyukJae, sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Karena HyukJae tak ingin namja di depannya ini kian tersakiti karena cinta terlarang yang mereka jalin selama ini.

" semoga kau bisa mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik dan bisa membuatmu selalu tersenyum bahagia." Setelah mengatakan itu HyukJae melangkah pergi meninggalkan DongHae yang masih terus menangis.

Namun sebelum HyukJae benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia sempatkan memberi ciuman terakhir di puncak kepala Donghae dan mengoyak surai di kepala Donghae dengan lembut hingga membuat tangis pilu itu kian tak terbendung.

" CUT!" seru sosok yang kini tengah berada di depan sebuah layar monitor di depannya memberi tanda kalau adegan yang barusan itu telah berakhir.

" sempurna, kalian memang artis yang berbakat." Katanya seraya berjalan menghampiri HyukJae dan juga DongHae.

" hyak, Hyung kenapa kau selalu memberiku perang menyedihkan sih!" seru Donghae seraya menyusuti air mata palsu yang tadi membasahi wajahnya.

Sosok yang di panggil Hyung tadi hanya tertawa dengan wajah menyesal. Tapi jujur ia akui selama DongHae ikut dalam drama yang di sutradarai olehnya namja itu selalu mendapat peran sebagai sosok melancolis dan menderita.

" mian ne, habis wajahmu cocok untuk peran-peran seperti itu sih." Jawabnya seraya tertawa.

" hyak Hyung!"

Dan semua yang ada di tempat itu kian tergelak tak kuasa menahan tawa mereka ketika mendapati DongHae yang kini mempoutkan bibir tipisnya, bagaiman tidak dengan pose yang seperti itu membuatnya tampak imut dan sangat menggemaskan.

Sementara Hyukjae? Namja itu harus bisa menahan untuk tak memakan DongHaenya saat itu dan di tempat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak sosok DongHae yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Hyukjae harus menahan segala rasa yang timbul karena wajah imut bak bayi yang selalu ditunjukkan DongHae saat dia merasa kesal.

 **END a.k.a FIN**

NB: yak ff apa ini #dilempar para reader, maafkanlah author g jelas ini atas keabalan ff yang ditulisnya. Karena memang benar semua ini tadi pagi mendadak terlintas di otak cetek ku, dan tangan ini langsung saja meraih bulpen di laci dan menuangkannya. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan terlahir ff absurd ini. Ok jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya, satu masukan sangat berharga buat aku, *lambailambai bareng ongek tercinta


End file.
